Sid
Sidney "Sid" Robertson was a recurring character in Only Fools And Horses. He was the owner of the grubby Sid's Cafe in Peckham, London SE15. Sid was played by Roy Heather. According to The Peckham Archives (BBC Books) Published 2016 Sid was nicknamed "The Peckham Poisoner" due to his unhygienic cafe, and had put more people in hospital than The Kray Twins. Biography Backstory Sid Robertson was born in about 1925. He joined the Navy as a youngster in about 1941 during WWII. He was a sailor and one time was being chased by the Germans and as he almost made it to the open sea, a fishing trawler cut right across the path, being steered by his future friend Albert Trotter (although Albert never said he was driving the trawler and it was by chance that Sid and Albert met years later as they did not know each other during the war). After the ship incident, Sid and the rest of the sailors spent the rest of the war in the Stalags. In 1945 when the war ended, Sid returned to Peckham, London, SE15 and set up a cafe called Sid's Cafe. In 1950 he met a girl and married her. She was Spanish. They later split up and Sid used a photo of his ex wife as a dartboard. Sid gained a reputation as running an unhygienic cafe which was only frequented by a handful of people who did not worry too much about hygiene. In 1960, Sid attended the first Jolly Boys Outing to Margate in Kent. The lads posed for a photo, one of the lads was Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal. By 1982, Sid had been running the cafe for many decades. His cafe was nicknamed "The Fatty Thumb". Sid even became known as "The Peckham Poisoner" due to his food swimming in grease and bacteria. Peckham General Hospital had many food poisoning cases to deal with due to this. 1982-2003 In 1982, Sid was a 57 year old man who had run his cafe for around 35 years. His regular customers were the Trotter family, Denzel and Trigger. Even Boycie went there a few times. Due to running an unhygienic cafe with greasy food, the aforementioned regulars were his only regulars. Most of the other customers were truckers passing by. Sid always wore a dirty fat stained apron and the little bit of hair he had left was always scruffy. Sid would often smoke cigarettes while serving and cooking food. In 1985, Roy Slater, the most corrupt copper in the area "dined" with the Trotters there. In 1986, Rodney Trotter took a noble girl Lady Victoria for a dinner there, as she was living in London for a while and selling expensive paintings. Rodney nicknamed it The Fatty Thumb due to Sid always putting his thumbs in the fatty food when serving it up. In 1991, Sid was still at the same premises he was at in 1982. Rodney kept doing lectures in Sid's cafe about the environment. This did annoy Sid but Del said Rodney is just worried about our world and shows Sid a dirty cup and suggests Sid take a bit more care as well. Inbetween September 1991 and November/Dec 1993, Sid moved to a much bigger premises near a main road in Peckham. The new premises had posters, one was a copy of a newspaper item saying "What Happened To Trucker Paul?". One time in late 1993, Denzel, one of his few regular customers complained of finding 2 hairs in his porridge. Rodney later joked that Denzel eats porridge with wigs in them. In 1996, Sid was still at the same premises. In 2001, when The Nags Head landlord Mike Fisher was sent to prison for fraud, he asked Sid to run the pub for him until he is released. Sid took over as the pub landlord. He adopted a much tidier and cleaner image than he ever did when he ran the cafe. At 76 years old he still was quite fit and able enough to run a pub full time. He irritated many regulars by barring Marlene for arguing with Raquel Turner, even saying to take her fostered tits with her, as she just had a boob job. By 2005, Sid was still running The Nags Head aged 80. As of 2017, it is not known if Sid still runs the pub or if Mike has been released. 2005 Memorable info Born: About 1925 Full Name: Sidney Robertson Parents: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Spouse: A wife (c1951-??) Occupation: Cafe owner (1960-2001), Pub landlord (2001-2005-??) Appearances Only Fools And Horses *The Long Legs Of the Law (21st October 1982) *To Hull And Back - (25th December 1985) *A Royal Flush - (25th December 1986) *Dates (25th December 1988) *The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989) *Miami Twice Part 1 (24th December 1991) *Miami Twice Part 2 (25th December 1991) *Fatal Extraction - (25th December 1993) *Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) *Modern Men (27th December 1996) *If They Could See Us Now (25th December 2001) *Strangers On The Shore (25th December 2002) *Sleepless In Peckham (25th December 2003) The Green Green Grass *Keep On Running (9th September 2005) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1982. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Only Fools And Horses businessmen. Category:Sailors. Category:Cafe owners. Category:Nags Head landlords. Category:The Green, Green Grass characters. Category:Births circa 1925.